A Change in Perspective
by WingedFish
Summary: Take a look from the animal OC's point of view from "A Boy and His Bird" What do they do on their part during the day? Oneshot. Yeah this summery fails.


A Change in Perspective

**Yeah, I just felt like writing this. If you have not read my main story this won't make any sense, so I'd suggest reading that first. This oneshot is a look inside the minds of the OC animals during a non-specific day of the story. So it's not really essential to the plot. **

"Ah, morning at last." Brazil said to himself. Looking off from his perch on his wooden stand, he saw his master still sound asleep. "Sigh, why can't he ever be up at the same time as me?"

Gathering himself up, the avian took in some air, and shouted. "WAKE UP MASTER! IT'S MORNING! GET UP, COME ON!"

Jay shifted in his bed, opening his bleary eyes to the sound of his feathered companion's screaming. To him, all he could hear was loud screeching. "All right, all right. I'm coming." Climbing out of his bed, the teen turned his shoulder out to the green-feathered bird, who flew onto it with impatiently.

"Finally. Now let's go eat!" Brazil said. Of course, all Jay heard was a content chirp or two.

1 Hour Later

"Ah, now to pay a visit to my good friend Treebeak." Brazil said to himself as he flew outside. Treebeak was his master's friend's companion. The two had become the closest of friends, and now instead of always being with Jay, he hangs out with his Loftwing friend on his rooftop home. He especially spends time there more often now that his master has someone else that completely catches his attention.

Reaching the top of the massive mansion, Brazil found his crimson-feathered friend snacking on some watermelons. The "nest" that he lived in was not much more then a simple arrangement of straw, twigs, and leaves made in an indent of the roof itself, but it was fine to them.

Landing next to his 12' tall buddy, 6" the parrot grabbed a stray piece of watermelon with his flexible foot and chewed on it thoughtfully. _"I wish I could stay up here all the time, but master wouldn't like that. Plus there was that one storm that both of us had to take shelter from. That was scary. So I guess there is a reason to stay with him at night."_ Continuing to nibble on the red fruit, he added in his head, _"That was also the same night he found __**her**__."_

The red Loftwing looked up from his messy feeding to see his friend deep in troubling thought. "What's bothering you?" he asked in his odd, trumpet-like voice.

"Aw nothing, I was just thinking about my master's half-blood female person he hangs around with a lot."

"Oh, you mean the female with wings like ours?"

"Exactly Treebeak. I even found those two doing the mouth act. I personally don't get why they do so without sharing food."

Tilting his large head to one side, the Loftwing hummed a little in thought. "Well you have to remember Brazil, they are a completely different species then us."

"True, but I still think it's weird. I was fine with master having another friend around, but then he started acting, strange around her. I was polite at first, but now it seems like I'm being shoved out of the way." the parrot lamented.

"Well I remember for a time in my world my master left for a great while. I didn't know what to do, so I just stayed home, never knowing where he was. It was a stressful time."

Wanting to change the subject, Brazil said, "Hey, you know who we haven't talked to in a while?"

"No, who?" Treebeak asked.

"Trico the Koi. We should go visit him." Trico was Jay's giant multicolored fish that lived in the pond in front of the mansion. Given to him as a gift from his friends, Jay had practically forgotten about the carp by now, seeing as he had many other things on his mind. But the two avians would sometimes fly down to hang out with the scaly creature. It wasn't the most exciting thing in the world, but it was something to do.

Reaching the pond, they called out for the fish. "Trico! Trico you there?" Brazil shouted. He kind of had to, since the fish couldn't hear all that well from below the surface.

Less then a minute later, a 6' long red, black, and white carp came up to the shoreline. To talk, he had to keep his head above the surface, but had to dunk it back in the water every so often in order to breath.

"Brazil, Treebeak, what brings you two down here?" Trico asked in a gurgled voice.

"We just felt like coming down to hang out for a while. We've got nothing else to do." Treebeak answered for them both.

"So how has life been for you lately?" the parrot questioned.

"Oh, same old, same old. Things haven't really changed much around here. I have the minnows to talk to, but all they say is 'Swim, eat, swim, eat. Hide!'. So yeah, that's it."

"Geez, I thought we had it bad! You can't even go anywhere to change things up." The Loftwing said.

"Sure, just rub it in." the koi said while rolling his unblinking eyes.

"Oh, sorry I didn't mean it like that." Treebeak quickly added apologetically.

"Brazil! Brazil where are you? We have to get ready for this morning's match!" the three turned looked behind them, seeing the teenager calling out for the green feathered bird.

"Sigh, I've gotta go guys. See you later." Brazil said before flying off.

"Bye! Good luck!" his friends said while waving a fin and wing.

"_Sometimes I wish I could fly…" _Trico thought. "Well, I guess I'll see you later Treebeak."

"Yeah, you too."

And with that, they went their separate ways.

**For you Zelda fans out there, I barely know anything about Loftwings, so I'm sorry if I got some things wrong about the facts here. And I thought it would be nice to revisit Trico again, since he was only briefly in one or two chapters. Not my best work, but I liked writing this. Let me know how you liked it via review. I think the next thing I'll write will either be the next chapter for "Princess and the Koopa", or another humor based oneshot, whichever I feel like writing. Until next time, WingedFish is out! **


End file.
